Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage/Gallery
This is the gallery about Ice Breaker: A Viking Voyage Advertisements Mystery Ipod ad.PNG|First mysterious ad IOS Icebreaker.PNG|An ad of the iOS icebreaker jumping on a longboat Sidead-ib1.png|An ad of a troll and treasure chest on land Icebreaker ad large.png|The enlargened version of the ad of the iOS icebreaker jumping on a longboat RovioStars ad.gif|The Rovio Stars ad (click for animation) Ib-mailinglist.gif|Mailing list ad (click for animation) Coming Soon Filled.png|The ad with the sign up text box and button Sidead-ib2....png|The Nitrome.com 2.0 ad that appears on pages that do not have the large layout of Nitrome.com 2.0 pages Sidead-ib1.....png|The Nitrome.com 2.0 ad that appears on pages that do not have the large layout of Nitrome.com 2.0 pages Preview screenshots File:Blog-iphone-teaser-1-.png|1st teaser image IVV preview screenshot -1.png|Preview screenshot one IVV preview screenshot -2.png|Preview screenshot two IVV preview screenshot -3.png|Preview screenshot three IVV preview screenshot -4.png|Preview screenshot four IVV preview screenshot -5.png|Preview screenshot five IVV preview screenshot -6.png|Preview screenshot six IVV preview screenshot -7.png|Preview screenshot seven IVV preview screenshot -8.png|Preview screenshot eight IVV preview screenshot -9.png|Preview screenshot nine IVV preview screenshot -10.png|Preview screenshot ten IBVVimg9.png|Preview screenshot 11 (not placed on Ice Breaker iOS's gallery, accessible only through URL) Updated preview screenshots When Nitrome updated the Ice Breaker iOS website Homepage, they updated the main screenshots. Due to many of these screenshots being updated, many of the earlier screenshots are actually beta elements of Ice Breaker A Viking Voyage. Ibsc-windmill.png|Windmills (present on Version 1.0 Homepage) Ibsc-windmill2.png|Updated windmills (present on Version 2.0 Homepage) Ibsc-village.png|Village (present on Version 1.0 Homepage) Ibsc-village2.png|Update village (present on Version 2.0 Homepage) Ibsc-snot.png|A level with snot (present on Version 1.0 Homepage) Ibsc-snot2.png|The updated level with snot (present on Version 2.0 Homepage). Notice how nothing has been changed except the addition of extra level buttons Ibsc-snail.png|The snail shell level (present on Version 1.0 Homepage) Ibsc-snail2.png|The updated snail shell level (present on Version 2.0 Homepage) Ibsc-shipwreck.png|The shipwreck level (present on Version 1.0 Homepage) Ibsc-shipwreck2.png|The updated shipwreck level (present on Version 2.0 Homepage) Ibsc-mallet.png|The mallet level (present on Version 1.0 Homepage) Ibsc-mallet2.png|The updated mallet level (present on Version 2.0 Homepage) Ibsc-fist.png|The fist level (present on Version 1.0 Homepage) Ibsc-fist2.png|The updated fist level (present on Version 2.0 Homepage) File:IVV_preview_screenshot_-6.png|The crane level (present on Version 1.0 Homepage) Ibsc-goats.png|The updated goat sidequest level (present on Version 2.0 Homepage) Ibsc-cuttingmaster.png|A part of a level that has the cutting master (present on Version 1.0 Homepage) Ibsc-gate.png|A gate (present on Version 1.0 Homepage) Ibsc-boss.png|The boss battle with the Mountain Troll (present on Version 2.0 Homepage) Ibsc-bomb.png|The updated bomb level (present on Version 2.0 Homepage) File:IBVVimg9.png|An apparently early level of the game (evident by background) (present on Version 1.0 Homepage, but accessible only through URL) Update screenshots Update #1 Introsite-1-.png|The intro of the game's first revealed side quest Smashsite-1-.png|The first side quest with the goat in the wrong boat and the viking in the wrong boat Retrievedsite-1-.png|The first side quest completed with all the goats Goatlvlsite-1-.png|Another side quest Update #2 Map preview screenshot 1.png|The player on the map Map preview screenshot 2.png|The player selecting a level Full_Icebreaker_iOS_map.png|The map of the level pack two Update #3 Icebreaker 3.1.png|Comparison between iPad and iPhone/iPod Touch screens Icebreaker 3.2.png|A level on an iPhone zoomed in and out Another i.b.ios prew..png|A level on a non-retina iPhone/iPod touch Icebreaker 3.5.png|The map as seen on iPad and iPhone/iPod Touch Update #4 Update 4 image 1.png|The hot air balloon example of a set piece Update 4 image 2.png|The hot air balloon with its thruster activated Update 4 image 3.png|The shell shown in an earlier image Update 4 image 4.png|The shell at the end of the level Developer Diary #3 Ice_Breaker_A_Viking_Voyage_-_Cogs_Update.png|A level with cogs Preview sprites Sprites of characters were provided with the third Ice Breaker iOS update. These sprites are listed in the below gallery. As the resolution of the game is different depending on Apple tablet usedIce Breaker iOS update 3: ...a few people have been wondering how the game differs between the iPad and iPhone/iPod touch versions of the game., two different images are provided with the update: a large sprite and smaller sprite. The large sprite for that character is the sprite of the character seen when the game is played on an Apple tablet that supports retina displayIce Breaker iOS update 3: ...iPhone 4/4s and iPod 4th Generation all have retina displays. In a zoomed out state we run the game at a 1 to 1 pixel ratio. With iPad 1 and 2 they have a pretty similar resolution…..it’s just that the pixels are a lot bigger so the game looks similar but has a bit extra visible around the sides. (these tablets being iPad 1, iPad 2, iPhone 4, iPhone 4s, and iPhone 4th generation). The smaller sprite is the sprite seen when the game is played on a non retina iPhone and non retina iPod TouchIce Breaker iOS update 3: ...For older (none retina) iPhones and iPod Touches (IPhone 3s and IPod 3rd Generation) the screen resolution is not capable of showing the game at a 1 to 1 pixel ratio. (these "non retina" iPod Touches being iPhone 3s and iPhone 3rd generation). In the below gallery is an assortment of characters image Regardless of what Apple tablet Ice Breaker iOS is played on, the smaller sprites are used on the map. Viking-update-1-.gif|Viking sprites (click for animation) (Retina sprite left, non-retina and map sprite right) Chief-update-1-.gif|Chief sprites (click for animation) (Retina sprite left, non-retina and map sprite right) Icebreaker-sheet.png|Still frames of the Icebreaker from other animations Troll-update-1-.gif|Troll sprites (click for animation) Troll.gif|Moving Retina troll sprite Troll.png|Still frames of the troll from other animations Gatekeeper.gif|Gatekeeper (click for animation) Gatekeeper-sheet.png|Still frames of the Gatekeeper from other animations Cuttingmaster.gif|The Cutting Master (click for animation) Cuttingmaster-sheet.png|Still frames of the Cutting Master from other animations Goat.gif|Goat (click for animation) Goat-sheet.png|Still frames of the Goat from other animations Chief-idle.gif|The Chief Chief.png|Still frames of the Chief from other animations Goatherder.gif|The Goat Herder Goatherder.png|Still frames of the Goat Herder Crow.gif|A crow Crow.png|Still frames of the crow Mountaintroll.png|The mountain troll Characters-1-.png|Still image of the Goat Herder, Gatekeeper, Cutting Master, crow, and chicken sprites accompanied by their non-retina sprites iOS update pictures For the first version of the Ice Breaker iOS website, the front page would display an iPad. This iPad would change when a new update was released. IVV menu.png|Menu of the game; this image was present when no update had taken place Update1-1-.png|Update one: "Sidequests" Ice Breacer VV devdiary.png|Dev Diary one Update 2 maps.png|Update two: "The Map" Ice Breaker update 3.png|Update three: "Resolutions" Ib-header-update3.1-1-.png|Update 3.1 "Resolutions" Ib-update4.png|Update four: "Set Pieces" Ib-update5.png|Update five: "Characters" Updates.png|Dev Diary two 537338_10151158819666594_617990039_n.png|Update six: "Evolution" I.b.ios.b.ios..png|The trailer Icebreaker image links On the iPhone page of Nitrome.com 2.0, an iPhone page was added. This page would link to the at-the-time two revealed iPhone projects - Super Feed Me and Ice Breaker: A Viking Voyage. The link to each game's site was an image. The Ice Breaker A Viking Voyage image would constantly have a diagonal green bar at the top-right side of the Ice Breaker image, this bar stating that current update in the "Updates" section of the Ice Breaker iOS website. Please note that there was no new image for Update #5 "Characters". Icebreaker-slim-banner-1-.png|The link from Super Feed Me.com. This image is larger than usual due to the space it occupies being large. Icebreaker VV preview image 1.png|Original link photo. This photo was used for the link when no update had taken place. Icebreaker-ios-2-.png|Update one "Sidequests" Icebreaker-ios-2-1-....png|Dev Diary one Update 2 iPhone section.png|Update two "The Map" Iphone section IB 3.png|Update three "Resolutions" Icebreaker-ios-5-1-.png|Update #3.1 "Resolutions" Update 4 iPhone section banner.png|Update four "Set Pieces" Icebreaker-ios.png|Dev Diary two Icebreaker-ios-U.6.png|Update six "Evolution" Ib-sitebigroviostars.png|Rovio Stars update Nitrome.com blog updates Blog-ib-ios-1-.png|First logo Ib-blogupdate1-1-.png|Update one Ib-devdiary1-1-.png|85% finished IB-VV blog update 2.png|Update two Ib-blogupdate3-1-.png|Update three Ib-blogupdate3-1-1-.png|Update 3.1 Update -4 blog.png|Update four Ib-blogupdate5.png|Update five Ib-devdiary2.png|Dev Diary two 794-1357838596-ib-blogupdate6.png|Update six 941219 10151361187076594 1342338661 n.png|Developer Diary four Logos Ib-logo.png|The game's beta logo Logo-signup-1-.png|The sign-up logo Logo-updates-1-.png|Updates logo Logo-comments-1-.png|Comments logo Logo-characters.png|Characters logo Logos update IceBreakerIOSlogo2.png New-updates-header.png New-support-header.png New-characters-header.png Logos Evolution 866-1369243473-Untitled3.png 401953 10151373463461594 72008366 n.png New-logo.png Icons Icebreakvikingvoyageicon.png|Possible upcoming game icon Friday Update pictures Goat Friday.png|The goat friday update Friday-viking-1-.png|The resolution Friday update Friday Update - Cuboy Viking.png|Cuboy as a Viking 864-1368810842-wa blog-friday icebreaker.png|Friday update on Nitrome blog 310112 10151366371471594 457316648 n.png|Friday update on Nitrome facebook Other photos Ios page blog-1-.png|Ice Breaker iOS and Super Feed Me photo on Nitrome's Nitrome.com blog Icebreaker ios and superfeedme.jpg|Ice Breaker IOS and Super Feed Me on Nitrome's facebook page Ib-mailinglist.gif|The Icebreaker mailing list tab Coming Soon Filled.png|The mailing list with the sign up included File:IceB.Facebook_image.jpg|The Ice Breaker icon link on Nitrome's facebook page Icebreaker-ios...png|The link to the website on Nitrome 2.0 Photo.png|A group shot of a majority of characters from the game Main-image-banner.png Why rovio stars website.png 419657_10151363818176594_2086538437_n.jpg Latest-update-roviostars2.png safe_image.png Stars-shield.png Nitrome-logo.png Stars.png Project-icebreaker-ios.png|Updated photo on Nitrome 2.0 Latest-update-update9.png Trailer levels File:IBiOSlv9.png|A level with ice close to the top most edges of the screen, and a rope attached to a viking. Noticeable in this level is a statue that is destroyed via slicing an ice bomb File:IBiOSlv14.png|A fragment of a level consisting of three large rocks. The biggest of the rocks has a steep right-diagonal curve, that at the bottom of this curve has an object attached to a rope, and a Troll File:IBiOSlv15.png|A rather small level consisting mostly of just ice, a few rocks, and a large hammer-like wood structure. The left handle of the wood is slimy, with an ice-holding Viking in it, while the right side is enormous pot like object. IBiOSlv16.png|A level fragment that has two rocks - one extending off the screen - and three large gondolas held up by birds File:IBiOSlv17.png|A level fragment that features a long, left diagonally down curving cliff that has three green slimy spots. The highest up slimy spot is attached to a piece of ice that contains a Viking File:IBiOSlv20.png|A level fragment consisting of a giant gear, to the right of the gear is a cannon-armed wall, while below the gear on a diagonal wooden beam are three cannons File:IBiOSlv21.png|A level fragment made up of two walls of ice that hold two wooden beams, below the second beam being a shorter beam. At some point in the level, a gondola attached by rope two a circle would come down the upper beam File:IBiOSlv23.png|A level fragment consisting of a pressurized block amongst several irregularly shaped rocks File:IBiOSlv24.png|A level fragment consisting of an upwards slope on the bottom right of the level, a yellowish rock in front of this slope, and a Longboat. Attached to a rope is a Viking. Part of the level involves sliding a giant chunk of ice into three Trolls, killing them. File:IBiOSlv25.png|A level fragment made up of two slopes - one for each wall, each going up one - and two stones between these slope ends. At the bottom ends of each slope is a Troll, and on each rock is a Troll. This level noticeably involves having to drop a Viking past a Troll occupied rock. File:IBiOSlv26.png|An apparently hectic level set in a cave, involving cannons. Two cannons among on rock - placed at the top-right and top-left of the room, are aimed at a cannon placed in the middle of the room. This cannon has three chains linked to it, two of the chains attached to the rock the other cannons are on, and the third chain attached to somewhere above the cannon, off the screen File:IBiOSlv27.png|A level fragment set in a cave, involving precise use of cannons. Making up the wall of this level is stone, poking out of the right wall being a short cliff containing a cannon, which, is aimed at another cannon. At the semi bottom-left of the level are three flying skull demons File:IBiOSlv28.png|A level fragment made up of a left pocket containing three vertical rows of three cannons each, and an irregularly shaped wall on the right of the room lined with cannons; the Longboat is beneath IBiOSlv29.png|A level fragment used to demonstrate how Trolls can be killed with bombs. This fragment consists of a large, downwards sloping wall at the top-right of the level, and two tower-like objects. Close to the top between the two towers is a wooden beam that holds an ice bomb and Troll. File:IBiOSlv30.png|A level fragment using a the giant mouth interactive object. Placed diagonally at the right side of the level, this mouth is facing a cliff that is pointing at it. Below the head is the Longboat File:IBiOSlv31.png|A level also using the giant head interactive object. Placed on the right side of the level and above water is a giant head, who is facing a wooden contraption made up of a wooden beam with below rotatable wooden beam, which is below two chicken nests and a chicken feed hut File:IBiOSlv32.png|A minigame like level involving having to drop knives on Trolls. There is a stone wall at the right of the level, a triangular wall at the top-left, and a wooden beam at the middle top, which holds knives. In the middle of the level is a sign titled "Dagger Fall", stating "Kill a Troll, win a prize". On the sign are two Trolls, and two the left of the sign is a Viking hanging on a rope, above a cannon File:IBiOSlv33.png|A level fragment consisting of a a large chasm that contains three rotating spiked platforms File:IBiOSlv34.png|A level fragment consisting of a rock on the ceiling, a rock below, being in the water, and across from that being a Rune. This fragment holds a skull demon flying below the upper rock; placed on the upper and bottom rocks being cannons, a cannon also on the Rune File:IBiOSlv35.png|A chasm with two spiked rods sticking out of the wall, with a longboat at the bottom of this level File:IBiOSlv36.png|A level consisting of two cliffs - one that slopes donwards-left, at the top of the level, and one that slopes downards-right, at the bottom of the level. This level involves getting to the longboat ahead of a giant spiked sphere File:IBiOSlv37.png|A level similar to that of the original Ice Breaker. Place at the top-left of the level are three pointy pieces of ice, all linked by a chain. Placed at the bottom middle of the level is an object of some sort, and to the right of the object is the Longboat File:IBiOSlv38.png|A level setup to have a wooden structure at the right side of the level, and a large piece of ice with a triangular gap in the middle, which is below a rectangular piece of ice that fits perfectly into the below gap File:IBiOSlv39.png|A level shaped like a goat. The goat's body has several rope-held platforms, some which hold vikings. The head contains goats, the entire inside of the head not being seen. This entire goat is placed on a stone which at the top is burning, to the left of this stone being a Longboat Evolution photos Scrapsetc-site.png Treecomp-site.png Plainlevel-site.png Leveldesign1-site.png Leveldesign2-site..png Leveldesign3-site.png Newbg-site.png Firststeps-site.png Evolution-site.png Comparison-site.png Notes Category:Ice Breaker series